ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Ten (video game)
Ben Ten is the first video game based on the titular series. It costs US$70.99. Availability: 9 February 2013 onwards Summary Ben fiddles with the Omnitrix, causing villains from different timelines appearing. Ben must defeat them and on the way, save Gwen and Grandpa Max from villain Eon by transferring his mind with Telepatho. Chapters First Fiddle Ben fiddles with the Omnitrix, causing villains from a Other timelines to appear in Bellwood. Meanwhile, Eon, having been transported to Ben's timeline too, captures Gwen and Grandpa Max while Ben is busy battling Malware (original form) Boss *Malware (original form) Never Forget Grudges Ben hunts down Eon, but is stalled by Tetrax (first appearance, before revealing he is good) After battling him, Ben realises he has to use Telepatho and transfer his mind to the Ben in wherever timeline Eon is in. Boss *Tetrax (OS version) Vulkanus Smash! In the Alien Force universe, Ben battles Vulkanus and in the commotion, Eon escapes once again! Boss *Vulkanus (AF) Aggregor Again In the midst of almost discovering Eon, Aggregor appears to spoil the fun. Bosses *Aggregor (Original Form) Ultimate Aggregor Ben travels to where Eon last stopped and is shocked to see that Aggregor has just finished absorbing the Andromeda aliens. He battles Ultimate Aggregor. Bosses *Aggregor (Ultimate) Khyber Season Ben breaks in just as Rath is battling Khyber, who immediately notices that his voice has changed. Charging forward, Khyber attempts to defeat the juvenile Ben. Boss *Khyber The Aliens Ben has a tough time as he battles Khyber, Malware and Dr Psychobos as Eon calmly escapes him once again. Boss *Malware *Dr Psychobos *Khyber Ultra Ten Ben enters the Ultra Ben universe and meets Ben Tennyson, now 25 years old, who immediately attacks. Boss *Ben Tennyson (Ultra Ben) DNAlien Brawl! Ben jumps into a scene in which Ben battles a swam of DNAliens. Ben battles a tough battle and wins. With Eon only metres away, Ben runs toward him, but Eon lays his servants ready for battle. Boss *DNAliens Eon and his servants Ben battles Eon's servants and wins, only leaving a powerful Eon for the punch. Boss *Eon's Servants Eon, at last! Ben attacks Eon, but realises he needs all the help he can get. With Telepatho, he summons Teen Ben, Ben 10K Ben and AF Ben to fight for his kins. After winning, Ben celebrates with...a gyro. Boss *Eon Note With multiplayer play, one can play the villains for a change. At the last part, you can choose the usual or play one of the Bens. Trivia * Downloadable Content All DLC can only be bought with the actual game installed Against Askabur Cost: US$1.99 Availability: From 16 February 2013 onwards Ben travels to Askabur when he is gaining his gauntlet. Ben battles him, but discovers his old foes are allying with him. Boss *Askabur *OS Villains Vilgaxian Wars Cost: US$4.99 Availability:From 30th February 2013 onwards Vilgax teleports to Ben and corrupts Telepatho, causing him to die. As an after effect, Telepatho triggers a war between Earth and Vilgaxia, and Ben alone must stop it, attacking both human soldiers and Chimera Sui Generis. Boss *Vilgax *Human Soldiers *Chimera Sui Generis Soldiers Extras *Interview with the Creator Ben Ten (video game) Ben Ten (video game)